For Our Home
by KidHeart4
Summary: Recounting Duck Hard with Heart, a close call adventure to defend the world and their home.


For Our Home

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

I stood beside Duke as Tanya worked on a new weapon at her work desk. Mallory had also grown curious and had joined us while we talked with her. Nosedive and Grin had been dragged away for the day. Though my twin had tried to get me to save him just moments before being pushed out by our manager. At first I had offered to go with them, but Duke had pulled me back, "This isn't a mission for you to worry about sweetheart."

"Well, here it is! Our new weapon in the war against Dragonus!" Tanya announced as she held out a massive launcher that she had to use her shoulder to support it, "The new multi-puck launcher!"

Mallory excitedly took it from her and aimed it. For a moment I thought I saw Tanya give a quick nod to someone as I saw a blur of white and teal outside the door just as Mallory said, "Those saurian slime balls won't stand a chance against this!"

"I hope not because here they are!" Tanya exclaimed as she stepped back just as Dragonus's henchmen teleported in.

I quickly drew my glaive ready for a fight as Mallory launched a wicked barrage of pucks at them, "Puck power!"

In seconds they teleported away again without so much of a reaction. Mallory looked at her weapon bewildered.

Just then Duke stepped forward beside me. We heard an odd sound as we both turned to see the Saurian overlord grinning down at us.

"Dragonus!" Duke exclaimed as he quickly pulled me back behind him and drew his saber, "Stay on your guard chump! Let's just find out what you're really made of huh?!"

With that Duke bravely lunged at Dragonus, swinging his blade as he passed through him and landed on the floor. Duke looked up surprised as Dragonus vanished moments after, "Kay? Evidentally you're made of air or somethin'?"

I walked over to my husband as he looked to me puzzled.

"You redecorated the place nicely Mallory," Wildwing complimented as he walked in holding an odd device.

"Alright what the heck was that all about huh?" Duke questioned as he withdrew his saber and placed it back on his shoulder.

"Oh it's Tanya's new multi-holographics generator," Wildwing answered with a light laugh, "Just a way of testing the multi-puck launcher, and your reflexes."

"Give me that!" Mallory said exasperated as she took the device from our leader.

"Why?" Wildwing chuckled, "You want some more target practice?"

"No!" Mallory answered, "But the next time Nosedive tries to put worms in my boots I'm going to give him the fright of his life!"

Our red headed friend then pointed the device at Duke in warning, while I couldn't help but giggle in response to this.

Wildwing then got a signal on his com, alerting him that someone was at our door. That someone turned out to be..."Captain Kleghorn, I'll see what he wants."

I groaned at the mention of this officer that had given my family nothing but grief since arriving here. Up to and including falsly arresting them.

As Wildwing headed out he looked around the dishuffled lab, "You guys clean this place up! It's a mess!"

Once he was gone Duke looked to Mallory and exclaimed, "Why are you pointing that thing at me?! I thought he was goin' ta eat the worms?!"

At this I burst out laughing as I recalled this strange incident. This rewarded me with Duke shaking his head trying to back away from Mallory.

We then started cleaning up, well at least Tanya and I did. Duke and Mallory seemed to be trying to get out of it. In a short time they began heading out, Duke grabbed my arm to lead me away in the process.

"Hey, come on guys!" Tanya called after us as we entered the main room of our headquarters, "Wildwing told you to help clean up my lab!"

"Hey we did help clean it up!" Duke insisted.

Tanya shook her head with a stern look in her eyes, "Shoving the debris under a throw rug does not constitute cleaning up!"

Before we could reply Wildwing hurried into the room behind us.

"Yo Wildwing how did ya ditch Kleghorn?" Duke asked curiously.

"Nevermind we've got lizards in the building!" Our leader exclaimed.

"But how all of our defenses are up?" Tanya questioned in disbelief as Duke and I looked to each other and then around the room, "Our anti-teleportation shield is up!"

"Where are they?" Mallory demanded as she punched her fist into her hand, ready for a fight.

With that the Wildwing before us revealed himself to be the Chameleon as he threw a grenade at us, "Right here Madam chick-dee! Yes in deed!"

Before I could react everything went black as it went off and I crumbled to the floor with my teammates.

I opened my eyes to find myself bound by energy bands. Panic gripped my chest as I looked around to see my teammates missing. It seemed I was still in the main room, tossed near the control panel of Drake One. Wraith stood close by to keep watch over me was my guess. Across the room my three teammates could be seen gradually regaining consciouness.

"Guys!" I called to them.

Duke looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

Nearby Seige was using Drake One to get through something, "There in 45 minutes we'll have the codes!"

Looking up I could see on the screen the military base's security code broken into and numbers spinning before gradually settling one at a time as they downloaded onto the monitor.

Yet none of this explained why I was seperated from my friends as I was. Soon Wraith noticed I was awake and gave me a wicked grin, "I see our former new recruit is awake. You're lucky, you've been claw picked to join us once again!"

"I will never join you!" I spat angrily.

The warlock snickered, "But when your friends are gone who will you have left?"

"I would rather die with them than be a part of you creeps! But you won't get away with any of this anyway!" I growled as my blood began to boil.

He laughed as he looked me in the eye, "So much potential would be wasted. Why throw your lot in with a bunch of birds that can't see what you have?"

I shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I will not change sides no matter what!"

Wraith shook his head still laughing, "We'll see if you change your tune once them and your precious home here are nothing but ashes!"

I refused to give into what he was saying and looked over at Duke, Mallory, and Tanya. Duke was looking back at me, giving me a reassuring smile to try and give me some semblance of comfort. The three of them began whispering amongst themselves, possibly trying to come up with a plan.

I tried to see if I could get away somehow, but I had no way to unbind myself. Especially with Wraith keeping a very close eye on me anytime I moved. Meanwhile thoughts raced through my head. What was the wizard talking about? What did he mean by what I have?

When Wraith stepped away to investigate Chameleon took watch over me. Though it didn't take long for the elderly lizard to return holding a case.

"I found these explosive pucks!" He reported before sneezing, "I'm allergic to the accursed sport!"

Siege gave a hearty laugh, "Well this will clean your sinuses! In a few hours after I plant these this place will be incinerated!"

My eyes widened in fear as Tanya exclaimed from across the room, "But by then the stands will be filled for tonight's game!"

Duke:

I looked to Heart, seeing the concern in her eyes as she was restrained away from us.

Not long after we noticed Seige taking the case of explosives and walking off through our headquarters. Meanwhile Wraith and Chameleon kept a close watch on us. I noticed as the wizard in particular was persistant on keeping Heart away from us for some reason. Then I recalled what he had tried to do with her before.

"They can't think that'll work again!" I realized in a hushed tone.

A short time later we heard a signal go off on Drake One, alerting the Saurian henchmen to Wildwing and Kleghorn's presence deep within our headquarters. We had also noticed that Seige had not returned yet, giving us some hope that our leader had taken care of him thus far.

"Give it up reptile!" Kleghorn ordered the intercom, "I'm your worst nightmare!"

"Well actually my worst nightmare is I'm late for a meeting with Dragonus and I'm not wearing any-Ah!" Chameleon laughed awkwardly, "But I digress!"

He then shifted part of himself to look like an average, but green, teenager as he picked up a controller from Drake One, "Wow! It's time to play my favorite computer game, Duck Forces! Awesome Dude!"

We watched as he started moving the control stick, taking over more of our own defenses. In moments we watched and listened as two signals on the screen moved back and forth and then finally vanished.

"Alright! Game over for the duck and the cop!" Chameleon laughed proudly as he tossed the controller to the side.

Heart:

"Wildwing!" I cried out, unable to hold back as I looked up in disbelief.

Shock prevented tears from emerging in the moment, but a pit in my stomach shook my very core as I thought of my older brother being gone.

Hearing Tanya across the room quietly in disbelief didn't comfort me, "Wildwing's gone?"

I noticed as she shook her head and sunk down beside our friends.

Duke:

I looked to Heart, unable to comfort her in anyway as she looked at the ground in fear and disbelief. Then I looked to Tanya, shaking my head in determination, "Tanya! We can't give up!"

I then pulled at the metal plate covering on the control panel behind us until I got it open before whispering, "Come on, I've got an idea!"

Minutes later Tanya moved beside me and looked for the piece that we needed. At last her hands grasped it, "There! I've got the grounds strap! It should drain the charge from these energy bands!"

With that she was free and then she released the both of us.

As I rubbed my wrists to get blood flowing again I whispered, "Now we need a distraction!"

"Leave that to me!" Mallory assured as she pulled out the hologram device from before and made an image of Seige appear behind his allies.

While Wraith and Chameleon were watching the monitor I slipped over to Heart who had been trapped in a state of shock. I gently brushed my hand around her, covering her mouth as she gasped, startled from this. She realized quickly it was me as she gave me a nod when I gestured towards the back of the room and released her. Her and I then snuck back behind Drake One with Mallory and Tanya and climbed up to the ceiling of the room.

I could feel how tense she was as I grasped her hand to help her up. While the three henchmen yelled below, discovering we were all gone the four of us readied our attack.

"Is this ever going to look bad on my resume!" Chameleon complained with his hand over his green face.

"And this is going to look even worse!" I assured as we revealed ourselves and began firing at them.

Chameleon retaliated by smacking the control panel, causing one of our own weapons to begin shooting at us. Soon Wraith and Seige joined in, denting one of the pipes near us until it poured out a cloud of steam to cover us. We covered ourselves, being careful not to breath anything in. Instinctively I pulled Heart against my chest to shield her. Once it disapated we began firing back once more.

Amidst everything we noticed as the firing blaster from the ceiling was withdrawn.

""Someone shut off the defenses!" Mallory realized.

"But who?" Tanya questioned in surprise.

"Who cares?" I replied as I finally had had enough and jumped down without any fear in me, "Ducks Rock!"

Heart:

As Duke jumped down bravely I watched as he kicked Seige down, and then fired a shot that knocked Chameleon's blaster out of his hand. Mallory, Tanya, and I nodded at one another as we jumped down on the opposite side and began firing to cover Duke. I focused as Seige began to try and fire at Duke and I found myself refusing to hold back as I deflected the shots with my own.

"This is for you Wildwing!" Tanya cried out angrily.

My eyes widened with joy and surprise when I heard a confident voice reply, "Thanks Tanya! Appreciate it!"

We turned to see Wildwing and Officer Kleghorn fighting alongside with us.

"Wildwing!" Tanya exclaimed with genuine joy and relief, "You're okay!"

They both then ducked down to avoid a pair of fireballs being flung at us from Wraith. While we fought back Mallory, Tanya, and Duke told Wildwing about Dragonus's plan. To access the missle launch codes and destroy our own home once he was done.

"You dismantle the bombs!" Kleghorn ordered with a smirk as he withdrew his own firearm, "I'll give those sleevebuckets some payback!"

Together we began to force the intruders back, firing relentlessly to get them to leave our home.

"Boss we need a little help!" Chameleon begged over his com.

"Forget it sleevebag! Nobody's going to help you!" Kleghorn shouted boldly.

A shiver ran up my back as a strange sound was heard and we turned to see the Saurian Overlord looming over us, "You were saying, worthless maggot?"

"It's Dragonus!" Duke exclaimed in horror and disbelief.

Before any of us were able to react we were sent flying back, our bodies blasted away with the device he kept on his wrist. As I faded from consciouness once again I heard Dragonus laugh as I used what strength I had to grasp Duke's hand, "I hope you aren't too stunned!"

I opened my eyes to find Nosedive and Grin being sent flying back, falling beside us with Phil as the box of dougnuts and coffee went out of our manager's hands. I looked to see Duke barely awake as he gripped my hand in return.

Dragonus had the codes in his claws, downloaded into some sort of device and was holding it up as he laughed wickedly, "Who on this wretched planet would dare to defy me?!"

"You're looking at him wise guy!" Kleghorn shouted nearby as he aimed at Dragonus's device.

As this threat was made Duke was getting to his feet, rubbing his head as he did. Then he helped me up as well.

"I've got two words for you dirt bag! You're busted!" Kleghorn yelled now.

With that he made his shot and the device was destroyed, shot apart and then broken up on the ground.

"The codes! Nooooo!" Dragonus cried out defeated.

We then all aimed our blasters at them, warning them to leave our home while they could.

"Boss, we've gotta split!" Chameleon insisted as they all teleported away.

With that it was over. Our home was safe and lizard free. Relief escaped my lungs and throat as I looked to everyone. Duke in turn pulled me into a hug as he assured me, "Everythin's alright sweetheart!"

"No it's not! You have a game in minutes! We gotta go!" Phil reminded us quickly.

"Give us a break Phil!" Nosedive exclaimed, "We just saved our home and the world!"

"You'll get a break later!" Phil pushed, "Let's go!"

We then hurried upstairs as my friends all piled into the locker room and changed. Minutes later they were all headed out to the ice, but paused as a surprise announcement was made, "Ladies and gentlemen! The captain of the Mighty Ducks, Wildwing!"

My teammates and I watched as the ceiling of the stadium parted, creating a wide opening as our leader fired the multi-puck launcher up into the air. Using the activated pucks he made a breathtaking fireworks display that fired off into the night sky above us. To the crowd, it was a before show preluding the game about to be played. Though to us it was a close call, but a sure fire way of saving our home. As always we had all made it through together. We had refused to give up. As Wildwing skated over to us I finally gave my brother a hug before everyone else joined in.

"We did it guys!" Wildwing sighed with relief.

"Now comes the easy part!" Nosedive laughed.

Duke looked to me with a smile, "Cheer us on as always sweetheart?"

I gave a nod with a relieved smile of my own, "Of course!"

Then they headed out to the ice, leaving me sitting with Phil and Officer Kleghorn. It felt strange hearing the disgruntled cop actually enjoying one of our games. Meanwhile I continued to cheer the others on as I always had. My heart was filled with pride as I watched them make them rally together and make their goals. Above the fireworks continued on, celebrating our victories on and off the ice.

Hours later the final score was made by Tanya and I gave a cheer as the alarm signaled their win. Gripping the railing of the gate I smiled as I watched them gather in the center and celebrate their win. Minutes after they skated over to me, Duke pulling me with him as he wrapped an arm around me. Though I noticed as Grin and Nosedive were pulled away from us by Phil. Though I didn't have long to ponder this as I was pulled into the room near the stadium before the locker room itself.

Not long after the rest of us were gathered when Kleghorn stepped in.

Wildwing looked up surprised as he approached him, "How did you like the game Captain?"

Kleghorn shrugged, though I knew better, as he replied, "Oh great! Not bad for ducks!"

I raised a brow at this, but kept quiet.

"Well, we were a little pooped what with saving the world and everything!" Tanya pointed out.

Wildwing looked to Kleghorn with persistance in his expression and tone, "I hope you've learned we're on your side!"

"And I hope you've learned something," Kleghorn retorted quickly, "The next time the world needs saving, try contacting the proper authorities for a change!"

He then paused and gave a smile before offering a firm hand for Wildwing to shake, "Partner?"

Wildwing gave a genuine, relieved smile, as he gave a nod and shook the officer's hand. Witnessing this I felt a bit of relief of my own wash over me. Perhaps there was hope for humanity it seemed, and we had gained a true allie with persistance.

Yet before we could take this in for very long at all Phil interrupted as he called to someone outside the room, "Come on, come on, come on! Show them!"

I was surprised to hear Nosedive reply harshly, "Fat chance Phil!"

"Will you relax?" Phil said as he straightened his own tie, "You look great!"

He then pulled Nosedive and Grin into the room, revealing them to both be dressed in suits that matched our manager's to a tee! We could barely contain ourselves as we all burst into laughter. I couldn't even try to hold back as I winced noticing my brother's silent plea for mercy. My sides ached from laughter as I took in what I was seeing.

"Sorry guys!" I pleaded through tears of laughter.

"Were you guys in a bad taste sale or what?!" Mallory giggled.

"Aw man this is unbelievable!" Duke exclaimed, "You look beautiful man! Ha ha ha ha!"

Kleghorn approached our two suited teammates trying to say with a straight face, "You know in my opinion, those are-"

"Don't say it Kleghorn!" Nosedive begged in a high pitch plea, "Just don't say it!"

"Uh...nice threads!" Kleghorn finished before walking off chuckling to himself.

As the door behind us closed I watched through my blurred vision as my older twin and Grin looked to each other in half-despair. Finally I managed to reach them myself and hug them both while we all couldn't help but laugh still.

By now Duke had removed his helmet and had walked over to me. He smiled as he hugged me tight.

I then looked around to him and then to the rest of our teammates. Wiping the tears from my eyes I tried to desperatey catch my breath. Then I let out a deep sigh as I watched everyone with pride gripping my chest. Once again our home was safe. Everyone was unharmed and had saved not only the world, but the pond we had made our own as well. The battle and the game had been won this night, allowing us to be ourselves again within it. The fireworks we could still hear and see overhead seemed to agree with this.


End file.
